Downfall
by Cathryn F Roren
Summary: 露米，切尔诺贝利禁区au。两个世界的美国梦到了彼此。


阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯醒了。

像往常一样，他全身酸痛，眼睛盯着天花板看了好一会儿才勉强盯住那个黑点儿——伊万说那是死去的蜘蛛，刚好被他当作促使自己清醒的特殊印记。他眨眨眼睛，从床上坐起来，肩关节喀嚓作响。

他开始从头到尾检查自己，头发上没有凝结的血块，眼睛周围没有肿起，光裸的上身也没有增添新的伤痕——证明他上次失去意识不是被打到昏厥。继续，头脑疲倦却不昏沉，事先没有涣散，身上的疼痛没有被麻痹的迹象——没有被填塞大剂量安眠药。胳膊上新的齿印，手腕青紫的淤伤，腿根的吻痕——他无法判断自己是在高潮后睡过去还是直接被做晕，总之另一人很有耐心地帮他清理了下身——抑或大发慈悲带了套？他笑了笑，抬头看向不知在门口看了多久的苏联人：

"早安，伊万。"

"不早了，阿尔弗雷德。"

伊万·布拉金斯基拿着玻璃杯走过来，步子很慢——阿尔弗雷德希望那是水而不是伏特加，前者能缓解喉咙的干渴，后者只能让他更加难受。杯子被递过来，阿尔弗雷德迫不及待咽下一大口。是水，他松了口气，再抬头时，苏联人已经开始解围巾。

"伊万，我做了个梦。"他把杯子放在床头，拉了拉被子遮住腰腹。"你和我是主角。"

"是吗？说来听听吧。"伊万把外套搭好，扭头坐在床上。他的手像被剥去外皮却依旧充满生命力的毒蛇，顺着床单皱起的纹路和被子间的空隙钻入，寻找新鲜的肉体。阿尔弗雷德想。那条毒蛇触碰他小腿，由内侧转移到外侧，由外侧转移到内侧，向上游走的同时贪婪地吸收他的体温来弥补自己的冰冷。直到触碰到他两腿间温度较高的部分，才一下下用信子刮着毛发根部，试图吸取更多、更旺盛的生命力——但阿尔弗雷德现在是前维加斯输掉内裤的赌徒，愿意也拿不出东西分享，即使毒牙已经抵上他的皮肤。

"你不会喜欢的。"他抢在伊万握住自己尚且软着的阴茎前开口。

伊万咧开嘴，揉了把他腿间的家伙，："在你告诉我有个梦时，就已经打定主意全盘托出了——责任是你自己的。不过我保证，在最后把你掐到窒息或是做到失禁前，我都会认真耐心地听完。"

"谢谢你的耐心。"阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，伊万半开玩笑的话对他而言已经起不到恐吓作用，过了这么长时间，他的自尊和和恐惧被同时消磨——还有什么好怕的？还有什么更糟的？苏维埃已经在他的国土上建了那么多军事基地，他们还能玩出什么花样？他扭了扭身子，斜倚在床头，任凭伊万分开他的腿："在那个梦里，发生核事故的是你，唯一的超级大国是我。"

"伊万，我昨晚梦到你了！"

伊万·布拉金斯基站在原地，目睹阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯以最快的速度把皮鞋皮包领带眼镜从身上甩到桌上地上鞋柜上和他身上后以最快的速度扑向冰柜，发现里面没有可乐后愤愤砸上柜门——他决定捡起对方在把德州扔上自己鼻子时用超极限语速飙出的感叹句："我是主角？"

"不完全对，白痴，我们两个是主角。"阿尔弗雷德纠正他。超级大国摆出个枪的手势，瞄准伊万的前胸。"噢，俄国佬会喜欢死这个梦的，和英雄讨厌的程度一模一样！"

"你讨厌这个梦超过我讨厌你的程度吗？"伊万上前几步，阿尔弗雷德一抬手，直接把"枪管"抵在他嘴唇上："不同概念没法比！"

"因为比不过。"伊万舔了舔对上嘴唇的手指尖儿，换来一阵大笑。"哈哈哈哈哈！哦天啊我真该把刚才那一幕录下来，伊万·布拉金斯基居然在舔枪口，太色情了不是吗！然后再发送到俄国最大的同志网站上——等一天过去，就会有成千上万的男人对着他们祖国这性感的嘴唇打飞机啦！"

"你就是射的最多那个。"伊万摆出一个招牌微笑。"别想抵赖，我在台上发言时看见阿尔弗雷德同志咽口水了——是的，喊我祖国也没问题噢。"

"嘿，不仅看起来性感，嘴上功夫也不错。"阿尔弗雷德吹了吹指尖儿，给了伊万一个不大的笑容。他上前一步，两只手按在对方肩膀上示意他跪下："现在嘛……表演你的嘴上功夫。"

"好吧，暂且接受美国的仗势欺人。"伊万举手表示投降。他单膝跪下，阿尔弗雷德趁机抓住他的头发，把铂金色的脑袋压在胯间。"认真舔，万尼亚。"他眯起眼睛，恶意蹭了蹭对方柔软的脸蛋——仅仅是看着对方以一贯的无辜表情抬眼就能让他硬上几分。

"该死的美国佬。"伊万用俄语轻声道。他解开皮带搭扣，咬上拉链向下拉——他发誓自己再次听到了美国人咽口水的声音——接着用面颊和鼻尖顶蹭被内裤包裹的家伙，阿尔弗雷德已经硬了。"快点，你个狗娘养的。"他骂了一句，急不可耐地将长裤和内裤一起褪下。

"知道吗，我也想把你这幅样子录下来，然后替换你为了明天会议准备的视频。"伊万握上柱身，不紧不慢套弄着。"会有多少人看见呢——其他人说不准，但中国英国法国三个家伙肯定不会在意，只会把美国和他的老二传到所谓的大型色情网站上。哦当然，你会红遍世界的。"

"哈、白痴，英雄早就红遍世界了——别不承认，你就是超级粉丝之一。"阿尔弗雷德拽开搭在自己下身的手，上前半步，努力往另一人嘴里戳，直到伊万叹了口气，开始用舌尖围着顶端打转儿，他才长长叹了口气。"对吧，跟偶像上床的感觉如何？"

"……棒极了。"伊万往前挪动一些，扶住他的腿根。"只有一点不对，我的偶像不会是美国佬。"他揉了揉美国人的屁股，手指滑进臀缝间摩挲。阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，抓着他的头发顶进去，在对方喉间冲撞——天知道他硬的有多难受。然而伊万能保持住平衡，在努力吞吐的同时用手指顶开括约肌，用未经润滑的干涩疼痛逼迫阿尔弗雷德停下对自己口腔的折磨。"好吧，回归正题，关于昨晚的梦——你还记得切尔诺贝利吗？"阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，抽出自己，低头看着伊万舔湿手指，在臀缝蹭来蹭去。

"一般来说，我会给提起这件事的傻瓜一记直拳。"伊万赌气似的直径将手指挤入，阿尔弗雷德吸了口凉气："冷静、伙计，在我的梦里没有切尔诺贝利，或者说它发生在我的国土上——所以你能轻点儿吗？"

"可以。"伊万把手指抽出半截，含住美国人饱受冷落的家伙，点点头示意他接着往下讲。阿尔弗雷德看着他张成圆形的嘴唇，再次咽了咽口水。"好吧。不过比切尔诺贝利严重多了——我指的不仅是污染和辐射，虽说那些已经够疼了，还有内战，两个势力大打出手，就像要把我撕成两半，然后——认真听，接下来是你最喜欢的部分——苏维埃出兵来干涉，就像上个世纪你在东欧干过的那样。"

"我很喜欢噢，然后呢？"伊万加了一根手指，阿尔弗雷德恶作剧似的收紧一下。"然后你来了——抱歉，是那个世界的俄罗斯，有一群忠心耿耿小弟的苏维埃的领头人。你干了很多破事。哦，那是在梦里，我记不清了，但真的很坏、很坏、坏到我今天早上看见你就想把你从窗口扔下去。"

"谢谢夸奖，我都能猜到那个布拉金斯基是怎么操你的了——他用过手枪吗？"伊万抽出手指，将多余的液体抹在对方腿根。他开始亲吻美国人小腹，欣赏他健壮的身体——伊万乐意等待，即使他现在最想做的是狠狠干这家伙的屁股。阿尔弗雷德沉默了几秒——伊万相信这就是答案，他随即被美国人揪着领子捞起来，一把推在沙发上。"英雄警告你，想都别想。"阿尔弗雷德狠狠瞪了他一眼，甩过一个安全套。

"所以在那个世界里，你是世界第一，而我解体了？"

"是的。"

"真是个美梦，阿尔弗。"

伊万慢慢抽动埋在另一人体内的手指，阿尔弗雷德抓着他的手臂，把脸转向另一侧。"所以……我猜你肯定爱死了那个布拉金斯基？"他用脸颊蹭了蹭美国人的肩膀，那里有他上次留下的牙印。

"我简直想喊不信共产主义的布拉金为俄罗斯甜心。"阿尔弗雷德勉强笑了笑，忍耐身体被打开的不适。"特别是在索要经济援助时……哦天。以我为主导的世界比这个世界光明多了。"

"只有这点我不信。"伊万慢慢抽出手指，亲了亲美国人微凉的侧脸。"琼斯主导的世界，一定充满了该死的腐朽气息。不过这个梦很有意思，有趣到我甚至不愿为了它惩罚你——开始吧？"

"……我自己来。"阿尔弗雷德挣开伊万握上来的手，他低头看了似笑非笑的苏联人一眼，还是决定扶在床头。他慢慢坐下去，仅仅进入一半，就好像过了整个世纪——伊万表现出了极大的耐心。或许是扩张不充分，又或者是上次过于激烈，阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙关，眉头紧紧皱在一起，似乎在忍耐巨大的痛苦。"阿尔弗？"他轻声唤另一人，对方死死盯上他，手一松劲儿把自己送到底。"伊万，等我一下。"他从牙缝里挤出几个字。伊万的猜测不对，是战争。他的国民还在战斗，对抗自己的同胞。他抓住伊万，指甲嵌进对方皮肤，把苏联人当成掉下悬崖前不择手段抓住的野兽。野兽咬着他的手腕，慢慢把他拖上来——没人知道野兽会怎么做，是干脆利落地咬断他的颈项、从手指尖啃起慢慢吃完、趁他没断气儿穿在树枝上——反正结果都一样。

但他也只能靠近伊万，那个正在舔吻他肩上深色疤痕的家伙，就像大发慈悲给受伤的海豹一些慰藉的北极熊，虽然那伤有一部分是他造成的。苏维埃的驻军就像在他身体里插了很多针，不去动就不会被察觉，但只要他的人民开始交战，他就能感受到那些针——冰冷的，西伯利亚的的冰凝成的，无法用体温融化——他失去了融化坚冰的力量。好在冰冷的感觉能让他暂时忘却痛苦。

"没事的，过一会儿就好了。"伊万扶住他的腰，让他靠在自己身上——掌下的身体瘦削了许多，还有那些斑驳的深色印记，阿尔弗雷德认为那很丑陋，但他觉得这些印记让阿尔弗雷德更像一件艺术品。在他看来，阿尔弗雷德全身赤裸躺在床上的样子简直可以被裱起来挂在卧室。

"……伊万……该死的。"阿尔弗雷德的声音扭曲又嘶哑。现在他被伊万紧紧抱着，疼痛在减轻，伴随着几乎把他吞噬的寒冷。"可以了吗？"伊万把脸埋在他胸前，动了动腰，示意阿尔弗雷德注意他还硬邦邦的阴茎。

"……你来动吧。"阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。伊万托着他的腰，再次以极缓慢的速度移动——阿尔弗雷德一向认为这种温柔被用来麻痹人，他紧紧闭着眼睛，就像还在经受巨大的折磨，实际上快感已经盖过了痛苦，剩下的仅仅是他自己的挣扎。后方的业火足以把他烧成焦炭，前方是深不见底的冰窟，停在原地则会被拦腰斩断，阿尔弗雷德必须做出抉择。

但他又怎么甘心作出这样的抉择呢。在还没失去反抗能力之前，他不会停止，即使热浪把他逼向冰窟，彻骨寒冷又让他想在刀下结束这一切。他不允许自己就这么妥协。

比如面对布拉金斯基。他无法战胜红色巨人，也无法控制自己不倒向俄国人怀中。但他至少能提醒自己。他紧紧咬住伊万的肩膀，留下带血的印记。"你他妈去死。"他小声说着，又被呜咽卡住喉咙。

伊万没有被激怒。他享受阿尔弗雷德正在面对的矛盾：接受他的帮助、依赖他、拥抱他，同时还在负隅顽抗，留下小小的伤口——阿尔弗雷德无法作出真正的攻击，几乎能被忽略的伤痕只能增添情调。

"我不会死。"他翻身把美国人压在床上，舔舐包裹下颌骨的脆弱皮肤。"你也不会。"

"操你的布拉金斯基！再来一下，英雄就扭断你的脖子！"

阿尔弗雷德象征性地给了伊万的大腿一拳表示愤怒，他一向不喜欢后入，因为俄国人会就着这个姿势使劲儿顶，看他吃痛的样子发笑。"难道不是我把你的脖子扭断吗？"伊万贴在他耳边，声音明显带着笑意。"不自量力，好了快他妈的继续。"阿尔弗雷德比个中指。

"是，琼斯长官。"伊万咬住他的耳朵。他抽出一半，再顶进去时准确无误地擦过前列腺，引得阿尔弗雷德满意地叫出声："啊！对就是那儿……！"他死死抓住沙发靠背，好让自己在快感中保持平衡。伊万扶着他的腰，用脸颊蹭他的耳根："琼斯，梦里的你也是这样浪叫的吗？"

"哈……管那么多干什么，反正你硬的要命。"阿尔弗雷德侧过头，伊万眨巴几下眼睛，看起来无辜又委屈，像马戏团里被训练员训斥的北极熊幼崽，紫色眼珠子几乎能挤出水来。美国人冷笑一声，他早已把伊万装可怜的把戏吃透："别装了，英雄可没想把你逼到哭——还是说你已经要射了所以想寻求我的原谅？"

"你太过分了。"伊万突然抽出，又用力挺到深处。他的俄式英语也带上了委屈的意味，阿尔弗雷德差点就相信他是真的伤心——如果伊万没有不轻不重地用手指擦过顶端，快感混着无法忽视的灼烧感让美国人惊呼一声。"明明屁股这么舒服，却还要说那么多难听的话——美国，这是你的新爱好？"

"……别废话……"阿尔弗雷德大口喘着气，扭着身子迎接俄国人的进入。他不甘示弱地收紧，伊万爽得一颤，绵软的呻吟从唇间滑出。"唔……美国……你太坏了。"他低下头，咬了咬阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。"……知道吗布拉金斯基，你听起来就像在被强奸……被我。"阿尔弗雷德断断续续地调笑道。

"……琼斯，那个世界的伊万·布拉金斯基一定也想缝上你的嘴巴。"伊万加快了挺进的速度，那个湿软的小穴抽搐着，在他抽出的时候收紧挽留。他死死掐住对方胯部，袋囊一次次拍上臀肉。阿尔弗雷德的讽刺停下了，取而代之的是断断续续的喘息和淫荡的"真棒，别停"。伊万紧贴着他的后背，嗓音随着挺腰的动作时高时低："还是说……你也像现在这样，被我操的说不出话？"

"该死的……你猜啊……"阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。那个梦太过真实，好像他真的被折磨得体无完肤，在苏维埃的拳头和鞭子下一次次晕过去——那只是个梦。他再次告诫自己。但现在，面对这个勉强算得上温和听话的布拉金斯基，他也有些害怕——即使占尽优势的是他，更为强大的是他，主宰世界的也是他。

俄国人都是疯子。自铁幕落下后，他无时无刻提醒自己，伊万·布拉金斯基不是能被驯服的狗熊，即使装作顺从舔舐人类的掌心，被兽性填满的大脑里也是该如何杀死饲养员，将那只冒犯的手咬碎了吞下肚。有人说这是被害妄想，但他不会信任一只野兽，除非它已经被放完了血，剥下皮毛铺在明亮的地板上、他的脚下。

"美国，你是害怕呢，还是太爽了呢？"伊万握住阿尔弗雷德抓紧沙发的手。意料之外的，阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻。"……那要看你喜欢什么回答……"他反扣住伊万的手腕，抑制住折断它的冲动。"然后我会告诉你，正确答案是另一个。"

"典型美利坚风格的调侃。"伊万握住他的阴茎。"要我说的话……我觉得你快射了。"

"阿尔弗……告诉我，你梦里的我也是这样干你的吗？"

伊万抓住阿尔弗雷德盘在他腰上的腿，抬高搭到肩上。阿尔弗雷德没有挣扎，他看起来已经溺死在没顶的快感中，大腿根的肌肉抽搐着，声音因长时间的喊叫变得沙哑，在俄国人耳中无比动听。他调笑着，拍了拍对方的脸颊。

阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声。他失去了反驳的精力，过多的酥麻感聚集在腰间，达到一定量后流经四肢，传递愉悦的同时激起更多无力的酸软。他闭上眼睛，不再看伊万因为兴奋而微红的脸。"在我的梦里……"他低声念叨，伊万几乎听不清他吐出的词句，俯下身打算仔细听。阿尔弗雷德突然睁开眼睛，双手掐上他的脖颈。"你是哭着求我给援助的。"他的指尖在颤抖，指甲陷进对方颈项的皮肤里。

他绝望地合上眼皮，将伊万隔绝在视线外，对方看他的眼神就像看着一条在网中垂死挣扎的鱼。他大口喘息、氧气灼烧着气管滚入肺部，全身上下都燃烧起来，烧焦的皮肤鳞片一样落下，血肉模糊的痛觉能提醒他自己活着——还有钳住伊万的手，即使指甲剥落，无法给对方增加哪怕一丝窒息感，他也不会放下。

"阿尔弗，这不是你会做的——你明明那么聪明。"伊万抚上搭在颈间的手，指尖刮擦敏感的指缝，如同和学生调情的教师，暧昧的同时循循善诱，将天真的孩子引入精心编织的牢笼中。"你离不开我，你不恨我……你还在想该如何杀了我吗？"他温柔又坚定地握紧阿尔弗雷德的手腕，把它们压在对方头顶。

"你说呢……伊万……"阿尔弗雷德挣扎几下，关节在另一人手中喀嚓作响。他没法反抗，小腿肚在伊万肩上拖拽，硬着的阴茎在两人胸腹间摩擦，体内敏感处被蹂躏使得入口下意识地收缩，又迸发出更大的刺激。疼痛和欢愉纠缠在一起，交界处渐渐模糊。

也许欢愉总是伴随疼痛，疼痛也能带来欢愉。他产生一丝错觉，让他在压抑呜咽的同时想放声大笑，但只要一想到始作俑者，那个伏在他身上的人，带来极乐享受的同时一步步把他拖向绝望。他好像已经失去了反抗能力，不论如何挣扎都无济于事。

——不该是这样的。他记起了梦。梦里他的国土完好，没有不受控制的核反应堆与冰冷的石棺、代替被辐射的焦土的是美丽的公园草坪和踢足球的孩子、星条旗依旧飘扬在华盛顿上空。白令海峡对岸没有镰刀锤子，社会主义联盟早已分崩析离，从中逃脱的国家一个接一个投入西方世界怀抱。伊万正是如此，面对西方柔和得几乎能算是低声下气。而他，上帝的宠儿美利坚，牢牢地站在世界顶端。

但他不愿面对这个梦，现实的反差太大了，他甚至无法推开身上的伊万，只能被动接受他带来的疼痛和快感。他嫉妒那个世界的自己，又艳羡至极。那是他无法企及的高度，但即使付出一切，他也要达成。他不甘心就这样落在伊万的掌控下，如果伊万能看透他的思维，就能发现他是有多希望把伊万和现在的自己一起埋在石棺下。

他在喉结被伊万咬上时射出来，全身抽搐着，高潮失神的空档中抓紧另一人。"伊万、伊万……"他一遍遍喊着俄国人的名字，直到高潮的余韵过去，疲倦席卷全身。伊万托起他的臀部，在猛然收紧的甬道中毫无章法地冲撞，像是要把美国人捅穿。

他在高潮时咬住阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，铁锈味在口中蔓延。阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，扭了扭身子试图挣脱，但没能如愿以偿。"……很痛的。"他轻声抱怨，任凭伊万把脸埋在自己颈窝。

"你已经习惯了。"伊万小声回答。


End file.
